During the construction of various building structures, right angular stud joints are secured together by nails driven at approximately a 45-degree angle with respect to one of the stud surfaces. Approximately 60% of the length of the toe-in nails penetrates one of the studs, and approximately 40% of each nail length penetrates the other stud. The accuracy and effectiveness of making right angular stud joints depends, of course, on the ability of a carpenter. In some instances, the nails are not driven into the stud joint at the desired toe-in angle. In other instances, the carpenter or workman inadvertently strikes his finger or thumb with a hammer. Applicant is unaware of any nail holding tools which correctly position the nail at the desired toe-in angle, and which may be readily removed from the nail after the nail has been partially driven into the right angle stud joint.